Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to electronic devices and more particularly relates to time to digital converter devices.
Background of the Invention
Digital Phase Locked Loops (PLLs) can use a Time-to-Digital converter (TDC) in their feedback path to quantify the delay between a reference signal and the signal output provided by the Digital Controlled Oscillator (DCO) of the PLL. Thus, the TDC serves as the Phase Frequency Detector (PFD) in the feedback path of the PLL. Conductors, such as metal traces in radio frequency circuits, which include TDC devices, have a reactance that delays propagation of signals along their length.